


Play Nice

by ellymango



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellymango/pseuds/ellymango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of tickles between Wallace and Steven goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Nice

“I can assure you that you won’t find it.”

“Would you like to bet on that?” Wallace flittered his fingers across Stevens shoulders and neck.

“I would, because I know you’re never going to find my weak spot.” His voice had a playfully smug air, as did his expression. It wasn’t without good reason: few people had ever managed to discover his most ticklish area, and despite previous attempts to find it, Wallace also had never succeeded.

“I will warn you about one thing though.” Steven quirked an eyebrow, watching his boyfriends hands scuttle across him. “If by some miracle, you do manage to find it, I apologise in advance.”

“And why would that be?” Wallaces fingers edged down his chest.

“I tend to spasm when tickled. If I accidentally hit you, I’m very sorry.” 

Wallace laughed, scooting lower and lower. “Duly noted.”

Steven smirked, suddenly squirming as Wallaces hands moved onto his belly. Now… he was getting far too close for comfort to his secret ticklish area; the spot directly beneath his navel. Of course, the squirming only served to inform Wallace that he was getting closer to the crucial spot. 

And then he found it. 

_“Gotcha.”_ His hand burrowed right into the sensitive spot.

Steven squeaked, limbs flailing out before he curled into a tight ball, furiously giggling. He soon uncurled himself, cheeks rosy and eyes beginning to stream, arms still wrapped around his middle. “You… you found it,” is all he managed to breathe out before descending back into the giggles again.

Wallace on the contrary was unnervingly silent. Out of the corner of his bleary eyes, Steven could see him tucked into the corner of the settee, head bowed and turned away from him.

“… Wallace…?”

He twitched slightly, making a strangled sound that caused alarm bells to ring in Stevens mind. _“Wallace?”_

He leaned forward, cautiously laying his hand on the others shoulder. “Are… are you alright?”

Wallace unfurled, keeping his hands pressed against his face. “I… I’m fine, just… fetch the first aid kit…”

“Oh, goodness, I didn’t hit you, did I?”

“No, you just caught me on the nose…” He slowly brought his hands down, trying to keep them out of Stevens line of sight. He knew he was bleeding, he just didn’t know how _badly._

A spray of blood spattered onto the arm of the settee as he exhaled, causing him to quickly cover his nose again. 

“Shit, you’re bleeding!” The panic in Stevens voice was almost… endearing to Wallace. 

“It’s fine.” He felt himself chuckle as he spoke. It was absurd, really: his nose was bleeding quite heavily by this point and the pain was intense, plus Steven was evidently more distressed than he was, yet here he was, giggling away like a child. _“Just go fetch the first aid kit, like I said.”_

“Oh, uh, of course.” Steven scuttled off, returning in no time with the kit and a large wodge of bandages wrapped neatly around his hand. 

_“Let me have a look…”_ he leaned over Wallaces shoulder, holding the bandages up to his face. Wallace brought his hands down slowly and tentatively, so as to not let any more blood spurt or drip anywhere.

“It’s pretty bad… I… I didn’t break it, did I?”

“No, no, it’s not broken.” He took the bandages, pressing them against his bleeding nose. Steven reached across, pinching the bridge between his eyes. 

“It helps staunch the flow.”

“I know.” 

“Wallace I am so sorry…”

“Don’t be. You did warn me after all.” He could feel himself smiling widely again. Punched in the nose during a game of tickling… he couldn’t help but feel greatly amused.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” He tittered again, turning finally to face Steven. The concern in his sterling-grey eyes was adorable, honestly, and Wallace almost considered feigning pain to gain more attention… but that would be cruel.

He wiped the excess blood away, bringing the bandages down to his lap, flakes of dry blood falling away from his face. His nosebleed had been reduced to a slow trickle, though he’d leave washing away the dried blood until his nose was a little less… sensitive. He didn’t want to trigger the bleeding again. 

“Are you sure you’re alright though? You don’t want me to phone the doctor?”

“My goodness Steven, you’re such a worryguts.” He flicked Stevens nose playfully. “But you can kiss it better if you want?”

To his pleasant surprise, Steven leaned forward and placed the lightest, gentlest of pecks onto his nose. A breathy giggle escaped from Wallaces lips.

_“You’re adorable.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Written by someone who's had far too many nosebleeds.
> 
> Also written by someone who was once accidentally hit over the head with a badminton racket and spent the following 10 minutes giggling like a hyena.


End file.
